Damn Donna Reed Revisited
by brittaden
Summary: A oneshot for 1.14 in which Lorelai doesn't leave soon after being interrupted by Taylor and the rest of them while choosing paint samples for the diner.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The beginning of this one-shot has been sitting in my drafts for months now and when I recently decided to purge them, I came across this one again and fell right back into the story. It feels great to actually be posting instead of just talking about writing. Hope you enjoy.**

**A rewrite for "Damn Donna Reed," to get these two together just a little sooner.**

* * *

"I should go."

Her words came out in a whisper; barely audible to her over the sound of blood rushing to her ears. They were so close. And she could've sworn that just a moment ago he was leaning in. And there was generally only one reason someone would lean in when they were already so close. Her gaze dropped to his lips, which were beginning to curl into a smile. She should go. She _really_ needed to go.

His response surprised her, sending her back to the ground after she made the decision to get up and leave.

"Stay."

"What?"

He faltered when he spoke again and judging by the look in his eyes, she suspected he surprised himself too. "Uhm…I mean, there's still paint samples on the wall."

"I guess."

"We haven't chosen one."

Her back was pressed back against the counter. She could feel the handles of the coffee cups digging into her back. He was finally off his hand and knees and sat cross-legged in front of her. He looked almost as nervous as she felt. She brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

"We were choosing one tonight?" She asked, trying to hide the way her voice wanted to tremble. This was Luke, after all. Why was she nervous?

Then again, this was _Luke_.

"This was your idea."

"That I practically brow-beat you into."

"I remember a song."

She smiled. "Well you can be a very stubborn person."

"Look who's talking."

He smiled at her again and she really hoped for another distraction. For Taylor and his crew to come back and create a diversion so she could leave. Because, _damn_, that smile was intoxicating. She was suddenly almost glad that he didn't smile as often as most people because it would've been hard to resist.

Almost.

If she were being honest with herself, it's not that she wanted to leave or that Luke wouldn't let her leave if she insisted again, it's just that this was becoming too much. She knew that if she were to stay, if she weren't to fight his insistence that she should stay, that they would be treading a very fine line. A line that had been approached before but never crossed.

He was the next one to speak.

"Want another beer?"

"Sure."

She placed her hand in his and accepted his offer to help her up off the ground. She smiled shyly at the feel of her hand enclosed by his and he noticed this, giving her hand a little squeeze before letting go. She expected him to walk to the kitchen and grab the beers, since that's where he grabbed them the first time, but he walked away from the kitchen and towards the curtain that she knew led up to his living space.

He explained himself. "I don't have any more down here, just brought a few down earlier. They're upstairs."

"Oh," Lorelai was a teensy bit surprised but she walked towards him. "Okay."

He noticed her brief moment of hesitation. "I can go get them and bring them down here, if you want."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. We can go up."

He pulled back the curtain, waiting for her to go first. And there was that line again. The one approached and never crossed. She didn't know Luke's intentions, if he was thinking about this as much as her, but she knew that he wouldn't expect anything just because she was in his apartment. This wasn't a cheesy rom-com. But that look earlier. And the leaning in. And the way he was watching her now. In her mind, she wasn't so sure that she could keep them from fully crossing that line and delving into what lay on the other side. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to keep them from crossing that line. And that was what truly scared her.

She ducked behind the curtain and started up the staircase that led up to his apartment. On the journey up, she realized that she had never even seen his place but that he had been in her house several times. It was a weird thought. He was right behind her all the way, reaching around her to open the door before allowing her to enter.

She heard her own breath hitch and thought about how ridiculous it was that she had that reaction just from him accidentally brushing his arm against her side when he opened the door for her. She hurried into his apartment before he could see the exact reaction he had caused from just the slightest of touches. She was definitely over-thinking all of this.

Lorelai took the time, after he headed towards the small kitchen space, to examine his apartment. It was small but it was originally an office space - that much she knew. And it was somehow exactly what she had thought his place would be. Neat but not completely spotless. Decorated but without a feminine touch, except for the curtains. They were a little frilly and certainly not anything she could ever imagine Luke willingly buying. The idea that Luke may have let another woman decorate this apartment before lit a spark of jealousy that she tried hard to ignore. A spark that she made been made aware of before a handful of times and had tried to extinguish an equal handful of times.

He was only gone for a couple of minutes before he reappeared by her side, offering out a beer.

She accepted and took a generous sip thinking it would help with everything that was going through her mind.

"Want to sit?" Luke asked, making a vague gesture towards the couch.

"Uh yeah," Lorelai stammered out. "Sitting's good. I like sitting."

He guided her towards the couch, daring to place his hand on the small of her back when she passed by him. He noticed she stopped briefly when did that and he wondered if he did something wrong but she didn't shirk away from his touch, so as he moved with her, he kept his hand on her back.

Naturally his hand slipped away when they moved to sit on the couch. A single couch cushion remained between them. He met her eyes and she took another generous sip of her beer before turning her eyes away from him.

Lorelai fidgeted with the label on her beer bottle, slowly peeling the label off as she tried and failed to think of something to talk about. Usually she kept up a pretty good banter with just about anyone - it was a skill that not many had. But now, alone with Luke in his apartment, she couldn't think of anything to say. Her mind was blank.

But he had something to say. And without a trace of nervousness, she noted. Maybe she was the only one nervous. The only one who had different scenarios racing through her mind on the multitude of ways this could go if they crossed the line. The thought that he may not be thinking about all of this like she is only served to heap onto the pile of nerves within her.

"I was thinking we could just stick to similar colors I have now, I could get the paint sometime this week," Luke said.

Lorelai nodded her head. "Good."

He watched her carefully, wondering why she was so quiet. "I was thinking we could paint Friday night, I can close earlier, should give us plenty of time, at least for a touch-up. Or maybe Saturday night."

"I can't on Friday," Lorelai finally spoke more than one word. "I have dinner with my parents on Friday. I could easily get out of it, I suppose. Call it an early night. I'm always looking for an excuse to do that. Or to not go at all. So yeah, Friday is good for me. Actually, Friday sounds perfect. I love Friday."

When she realized that she was rambling she, once again, turned away from Luke and turned up her bottle of beer and hoped that he couldn't see the way she felt her cheeks burning from embarrassment or nervousness or whatever the hell she was now feeling with him. She should probably leave but she stayed rooted to the couch.

She nearly choked when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Lorelai used her wrist to wipe beer from the corner of her mouth as the turned back to look at him. His hand was still on her shoulder and she welcomed the feeling. But she was caught off-guard by the look in his eyes. So warm, and kind, and full of concern. And besides her mind running through a million scenarios of how this could go in a minute, she was fine. There was a slight hiccup with her drink and her rambling from earlier but, now sitting here with his hand on her shoulder, she was okay. He just looked so concerned over her. And then there was another look, one that she had seen only once before in him and refused to acknowledge. And even avoided the diner for a few days after that look. The same look that Sookie insisted had always been there and that he held only for her.

It was dizzying, to say the least.

Maybe it was the slight dizzying nature of the moment, the way he was looking at her, the way he had looked at her earlier when they were ducked behind the counter, the way they had toed this line a few times before, or the way that his lips just looked incredibly kissable at the moment, whatever it was had her closing the now small space in between them and pressing her lips to his.

It was impulsive and she could tell that she had shocked him with her actions but just as she was going to apologize for the misstep, he kissed her back. Relief flooded through her as his lips moved against hers and she was right, his lips were very kissable. She parted for just a moment before kissing him again, this time running her tongue along the seam of his lips and coaxing him to open his mouth. She deepened the kiss, her tongue tangling with his, as he took the moment to pull her across the couch and closer to him.

Lorelai moved with him as he pulled her to him and held her close. Her hands found their way to his face while his hands held her around her waist and started to toy with the hem of her shirt. The feeling of his fingers skimming along her heated skin combined with the incredible softness of his lips against hers, had her moaning into his mouth.

They only parted when it became evident that they needed to breathe. As she caught her breath, she rested her forehead against his and she realized that she was completely in his lap and definitely straddling him.

The initial shock of the whole situation had her reeling. Lorelai slid off of his lap, an excuse as to why she needed to leave already tumbling out of her mouth, and made her way to his apartment door in record time. But she stopped, with her hand on the door handle, because she heard him call her name.

"Lorelai."

She took a deep breath and turned to face him, still processing everything that had just happened on his couch. "I should go, Luke."

She wasn't even sure why she was still telling him that because if she was honest with herself, leaving was the last thing on her mind. Her mind was back on the couch, with his lips on hers, with him underneath her, and with him touching her and beginning to trail his kisses away from her lips and to all the other places she now longed to feel him. The last part hadn't happened in their little make-out session but now she was starting to realize that she wanted that feeling.

Luke stepped towards her, closer, and reached out to touch the side of her face. He caressed her and she reveled in the soft touches. "Stay."

This time she knew his words weren't coming as a surprise to either of them. Instead, she saw this as a welcome encouragement. Just the word she was hoping for him to say, for him to want her to stay as much as she wanted to stay. Him to want this as much as she was starting to realize that she wanted this. She knew this was a far cry from what she felt just minutes ago but that was before. Her mind was still running wild with possibilities but they had already crossed the line and she couldn't see them going back.

They matched each other's movements this time, leaning in as the other one did so, and meeting in the middle. Her hand went to his chest and curled in the flannel he wore, using it as leverage to steady herself as he began to back her against the door. His lips were unyielding this time, a plea almost to match his words, asking her to stay. She was eager to keep up with him, giving him back just as much as he was giving her, answering his plea with her own – that she wanted a little more.

This time when she moaned against his mouth, she moaned his name. Hearing his name fall from her lips spurred him on. He had her pinned against the apartment door with his hips and allowed his hands to freely roam her body. His moves were confident and so assured as he began to explore her body. He fanned his fingers against her flat belly, brushing his hand against her skin before beginning the journey up towards her chest. His fingertips danced alone her ribcage and skimmed just underneath her bra, earning a small gasp from her and breaking their kiss.

Lorelai took advantage of the moment and pulled her shirt up and over her head, dropping down onto the floor below him. She smiled shyly as she watched his eyes roam her body and became acutely aware that the cotton bra she wore was definitely not one that usually saw a moment like this. At least not until well into a relationship. It was old and she was positive that it had a rip in the band but it was comfortable and it wasn't like she expected this to happen tonight.

"Sorry for the lack of fancy underwear," she said, breaking the silence. "I usually reserve that for the actual painting process."

Luke smiled at her. "You're beautiful."

She countered him quickly. "Easy to say when there's a half-naked woman in front of you."

"I mean it Lorelai," he replied, sincerity laced his words. "You're beautiful."

A blush crept onto her cheeks at his words. She took his hand in hers and led him away from their spot by the door, back into his apartment, and towards his bed. Easing him down onto the bed, she placed her legs on either side of his and sat down in his lap. Her arms looped around his shoulders as she held onto him while his hands were planted on her hips, steadying her on his lap.

His thumbs caressed her bare skin, running back and forth. "Are you sure about this?"

Her smile was bright as she assuaged his worries, "This is an awfully weird position to be in to be not sure." She leaned in, closing the distance between them and kissing him briefly before whispering in his ear. "Touch me, Luke."

A shiver ran through her as his hands began to explore her body. First, dipping into the curve above her hips, then lightly stroking over the swell of her breast. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, allowing to fall away from her body and allowing him to explore her body further. She shuddered as his lips landed on her neck and began a very teasing journey down her neck and across her collarbone. His teeth nipped at the sensitive skin there before his tongue soothed the spot. As he began to trail wet kisses down her chest, she arched into his touch.

She removed his baseball cap and curled her fingers into his hair while he peppered kisses all across her breasts. He drew circles around her hard nipple with his tongue waiting until he heard her gasp before wrapping his lips around the taut peak and pulling it gently into his mouth.

Lorelai gasped softly, tightening her grip in his hair and holding him in place. Her head titled back as he repeated the process with her other breast, this time swirling his tongue around her nipple as he drew it into his mouth. Her hips started to slowly grind against him as he continued working her with his lips. She started to smile when she heard him groan in response to the rocking of her hips against him. His groan sent sparks rushing through her, arousing her even more than she thought was possible.

She pulled him back up to her, covering his mouth with hers and kissing him eagerly. A kiss full of need and arousal. Her hands made quick work of removing his flannel and the shirt that he wore underneath before she dipped her head to his chest and began to kiss every inch of his bare skin. Her teeth scraped gently against him, causing him to moan her name this time. While she continued kissing and sucking a path across her chest, she could feel him growing hard against her and she rocked her hips faster against him.

In one smooth move, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted from his lap and laid her back across his bed. Her hair fanned out across her pillow and she watched him, waiting for his next move. His lips latched back onto her skin, following a similar pattern of teasing and nipping but bringing his kisses lower until he reached the waistband of her jeans.

She couldn't help the laugh that burst forth as he undid the button on her jeans and slid them down her legs only to come face-to-face with her cartoon underwear. She definitely didn't intend on this happening tonight.

He looked up to see her laughing and smiling, covering part of her face with her hand. "Hello Kitty."

She met his eyes after a few seconds. "I have fancier underwear, I swear. It's not all Hello Kitty or day of the week."

He smiled at that. "I believe you."

"Good, and next time I'll be sure to break out all the fancy garments," she said, easily promising a next time for them before she even realized the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Next time," he agreed, catching her on her promise.

She smiled at him tenderly as he moved above her, and kissed him softly. As they kissed, she ran her hands down his chest and over the belt on his jeans. She unbuckled the belt and swiftly undid the button on his jeans before pushing them down his legs. Slipping her hand into his boxers, she found him hard for her. She wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke him slowly.

He groaned her name, "Lorelai."

Hearing him groan her name had her pushing at his boxers until he was completely exposed to her. She sped up her strokes, running her thumb over the head of his cock, before taking him fully in her hand again. She moaned against his mouth as he began to pump into her hand. Between feeling him pump against her and hearing how she made him moan, she could feel herself growing even wetter. She released him and pushed her panties down her legs, kicking them to the side, before taking him in her hand again.

Luke grabbed her leg and hooked it around his waist as she guided him to her center. They kept their eyes locked on one another as he pushed forward and entered her. She gasped softly at his tenderness and used the leg wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

He resisted her pull and instead slowly entered her inch-by-inch. Before he was fully sheathed inside her, he pulled almost completely out. He pushed in again, groaning as her warmth enveloped him tightly.

Lorelai moaned as she took him in deep, "Oh, Luke."

Luke grasped her leg, holding it wrapped against his waist as he picked up the pace. He started to pump into her faster, burying himself deep within her with every stroke. He dropped his head down to her chest and wrapped his lips around her hard nipple. He pushed into her hard and deep while pulling her nipple deep into his mouth.

"Yes, right there!" Lorelai moaned loudly, holding him to her chest.

She was whimpering and panting as pleasure coursed through her body at the feel of his mouth and the way his hard cock filled her up. She couldn't believe that she already felt so close to the edge when they had just started. Soft moans and gasps fell from her mouth as his grip on her tightened and his thrusts grew harder.

"So good Luke," Lorelai panted, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head up to hers. She briefly kissed him letting her lips close over his before she moaned again and broke the kiss. "Ohh, yes!"

"Lorelai," he moaned, continuing to pump into her and bury himself completely within her.

She was so wet and warm and enveloped so tightly with every deep stroke, a perfect vice around his cock. He could feel himself getting close, building up to his peak. With the way she was moaning for him, he guessed that she was close too. He slid his hand between them and ran his fingers over her hard clit.

"Fuck," Lorelai moaned, tossing her head back and closing her eyes as his fingers continued to rub against the hardened nub. She arched into his touch, grinding against his cock and his hand. "Don't stop Luke. Harder!"

Luke did as asked and began to pump into her as hard and as deep as he could. His hand was still between them and rubbing circles around her clit when she felt her orgasm beginning to course through her body. She moaned his name out loud as it felt like every nerve ending had been set on fire.

"Luke!"

Luke continued to pump into her, her warmth gripping him tighter than before as she rode out her orgasm. The way she squeezed him had him tipping over the edge not long after her. She moaned as she felt him release inside of her and held him against her with the leg still wrapped around her waist. They stayed that way for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

Not wanting to crush her, he moved from above her and tried to fit in beside her on his small bed. She slid over, giving him some room, and curled up beside him which ended up with her mostly resting on top of him. As her mind reeled with everything that had just happened and what that now meant for them, she could feel his arms wrap around her and hold her close. She smiled to herself before titling her head and being met with a gentle kiss.

"You're going to need a bigger bed," she whispered as they parted.

He chuckled and his confusion was evident on his face. "What?"

"Unless you're the love 'em and leave 'em type, you're going to need a bigger bed," Lorelai explained, curling up even closer to him. "I mean this is nice but a single bed screams bachelor."

"This was just nice?" Luke teased.

"A bigger bed, Luke."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and agreed with her, "A bigger bed."

She laid her head against his chest as his hands rubbed softly against her back. This time, she really, really needed to go. To get back home. But for now, this was nice and she was going to stay.

* * *

**As always, reviews are not necessary but very much appreciated.**


End file.
